Banks and other financial institutions hold considerable information relating to a user's current financial status and financial history. Such data is often presented through a bank's website or sometimes applications (e.g., mobile applications). However, such tools only provide information about the single institution, and do not combine multiple institutions. Furthermore, such institutions commonly do not expose a public version of an API, providing a large barrier to other parties to solve such a problem. Some online products offer capabilities to merge information from different institutions. One such commonly used approach is to simulate user access of a bank website to access information. There are numerous problems with such solutions. Web-crawling solutions such as these are slow to the end user because full pages have to be rendered and sometimes depend on executing javascript and other user interface simulations. Related to this, such methods are more costly to the financial institutions because numerous web resources are consumed for a given piece of information. Additionally, such a web-crawling approach is highly dependent on the visual representation of the information. A change in the layout or visual representation can break such web crawling. Thus, there is a need in the financial API field to create a new and useful system and method for programmatically accessing financial data. This invention provides such improved/new and useful system and method.